Relación Tormentosa
by SuMalfoy
Summary: A pesar de que estaba embarazada, Scorpius Malfoy abandonó a Rose Weasley sin darle explicaciones. Su corazón se congeló el mismo día en que el amor de su vida la dejó. Ahora, Scorpius toca a su puerta, dispuesto a reconquistar su maltratado corazón, pero Rose sigue resentida por su partida y no se lo pondrá fácil... No obstante, donde hubo pasión, restos quedan.
1. Prólogo

**Relación Tormentosa**

Prólogo

**_"No hay afecto tan puramente angelical como el de un padre por su hija. En el amor a su esposa, hay deseo; a sus hijos varones, ambición, pero en el amor a sus hijas hay un sentimiento imposible de expresar con palabras."_**

Joseph Addison.

El coronel Ronald Weasley, era un hombre sagaz y valiente a la hora de salir en misiones del ejército. Pero en su hogar, era un hombre que vivía por y para su única hija, su princesa. Rose siempre idolatró a su padre, inclusive a su corta edad de cinco años, ella ya había decidido seguir los pasos de Ronald Weasley a pesar de las inconformidades de su madre.

Con veinticinco años, Rose ahora es una teniente y madre ejemplar; luchadora y valiente, ella ha luchado por sus ideales. Su hija de dos años, Noa, es la luz de sus ojos al igual que ella lo fue de los de su padre.

Su corazón se congeló el mismo día en que el amor de su vida la dejó.

Ahora, Scorpius toca a su puerta, dispuesto a reconquistar su maltratado corazón, pero Rose sigue resentida por su partida y no se lo pondrá fácil...

No obstante, donde hubo pasión, restos quedan.

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son de J.K. Rowling; con excepción de los que desconozcan, esos son de mi autoría._


	2. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle a mi betareader: **Abisag Freiheit**. Sin ella, esto no sería posible.

**Gracias, Abby.**

Para los que no me conocen y a los que no conozco, me presentare adecuadamente pero de manera breve. Me llamo Susana y en estos momentos tengo 17 años. Soy orgullosamente mexicana y estoy cursando el quinto año (segundo año) en la Escuela Nacional Preparatoria de la UNAM. El leer siempre me ha gustado pero el gusto por escribir es algo un poco más reciente. Como siempre dijo: _«Escribir empezó como un hobbie, luego paso a ser una pasión y ahora se ha convertido en una adicción»_. Me gusta hacer amigos, así que estoy abierta a entablar una amistad con cualquiera que lo desee. Mis cosas favoritas son: la música y los libros. Lo que no me gusta es: las tareas y el hígado. Bueno, ahora que me conocen un poquito más, solo me queda decirles que espero podamos ser amigos y que son bienvenidos.

¡Hola, de nuevo, bebés!

Después unos cuantos juegos al azar, litros y litros de café, algunas desveladas, muchas canciones, este fue el resultado. Una historia de Rose y Scorpius algo picante.

Ahora van las advertencias, para que no digan que no les dije. La siguiente historia contiene:

1.- Escenas sexuales explicitas y algo gráficas.

2.- Lenguaje vulgar y obsceno.

Y las sugerencias que debes tomar en cuenta antes de empezar a leer esto son:

1.- Estar, preferiblemente, solos.

2.- Tener suficientes pañuelos.

3.- Estar cómoda y con todo lo necesario para evitar interrumpir tu lectura.

4.- Informar al novio, familia, esposo o cualquier otra persona que está prohibido interrumpir su lectura.

Historia no apta para:

* Personas menores de 18 años.

* Personas con enfermedades cardiacas.

* Personas demasiado susceptibles.

Bueno eso es todo así que… ¡disfruten de la lectura!

UNO

Hermione Weasley frunció el ceño mientras veía a su marido preparar su maleta de viajes. Eran las seis de la madrugada y él tenía una misión. De nuevo. Lo observó guardar una foto de los tres y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Harry la había tomado el día del quinto cumpleaños de Rose, unos días atrás; en ella, Rose sonreía, montada en los hombros de su padre, y Hermione estaba a lado de ambos, tocando su abultado vientre con una gran sonrisa.

Rose Weasley era la luz de los ojos de sus padres. Llena de alegría, inocencia y futuro. Seguramente, el hijo que venía en camino sería igual.

Acariciando su enorme vientre de seis meses, Hermione se sentó en la cama junto a él.

— ¿Tiene qué ser ahora? —preguntó, incapaz de contenerse.

Su esposo cerró la maleta y la colocó en el suelo, luego se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella. Hermione se recostó en su pecho y se aferró a él, aspirando su agradable aroma masculino.

Ronald Weasley amaba a su familia, pero su pasión era el ejército, así que ella nada podía hacer. Con amor, le dio un beso en el cabello.

—Sabes que odio hacerlo, pero Harry ha dicho que es urgente —murmuró contra su cabello. Se empapó en su agradable olor a mujer y cerró los ojos.

Hermione se removió hasta quedar frente a frente y lo miró directo a los ojos. Ambos se seguían amando con locura a pesar de los años.

— ¿Vas a despedirte de Rose? —preguntó su esposa.

Ron asintió y le besó la frente.

—Sabes que no puedo irme tranquilo sin hacerlo.

Hermione le sonrió para después besarlo con pasión, Ron le respondió y ambos estuvieron así durante unos minutos. Hermione fue la primera en separarse. Ron le sonrió con dulzura y luego se levantó, tomando su maleta. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la de su hija, pero sólo Ron entró. Hermione los observó con una sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta.

Ron puso la maleta junto a la camita de su hija y se agachó. Observó a su hija con adoración, memorizando cada rasgo; luego, con cariño, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. La adoraba.

Dejó sus labios ahí unos segundos y cuando estaba por separarse, una manita se aferró a su corbata. Ron bajó la vista para encontrarse con una réplica exacta de sus ojazos azules, pues su hija lo miraba adormilada.

— ¿Papi? —murmuró. Rose se talló los ojos y, en cuanto distinguió a su padre, sonrió.

Su sonrisa se borró al verlo en traje y con una maleta a lado de su cama.

— ¡No! —chilló, echándose encima de su padre.

Su padre la abrazó y ella se aferró a su cuello con sus manitas. Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—Rose…

— ¡No te vayas! —berreó desconsolada.

Ron cerró los ojos. Odiaba ver a su princesa llorar al igual que odiaba separarse de ella.

—Rose…

— ¡No, papi! —berreó de nuevo—. ¡No te vayas!

Ron se levantó con su hija en brazos llorando a lágrima viva y tomó su maleta. Hermione lo observó con comprensión y él le sonrió, al tiempo que trataba de calmar a su inconsolable hija.

Con Hermione detrás de él, bajó las escaleras.

— ¡No! —aulló Rose—. ¡No te vayas, papito!

A Ron se le encogía el corazón cada vez que dejaba a su hija llorando en brazos de su madre.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta, soltó la maleta y acunó a su hija, quien lloraba sin cansancio. Chillidos histéricos salían de esa personita tan diminuta.

—Shhh… princesa —tranquilizó.

Rose chilló y pataleó pero Ron la meció.

—Vamos, Rose —murmuró—, las princesas no lloran.

—Entonces no _qero_ ser un _pincesa_ —lloriqueó la niña.

Ron la meció de nuevo, susurrándole cosas dulces hasta que la niña se calmó.

—Verás que esta vez no tardaré —aseguró—. Es más, ni notaras que me he ido.

Hermione observaba todo desde un segundo plano. Comprendía a su hija, ya que para Rose, Ron era su héroe. Su príncipe. Y odiaba verlo partir.

Los chillidos habían cesado y ahora sólo se oía gemiditos. Hermione avanzó, sabiendo que era la hora.

Ron le dio un beso antes de entregarle a su hija. Rose chilló de nuevo, al sentirlo alejarse pero Ron se alejó.

— ¡No! —gritó la pequeña al ver a su padre tomar la maleta y abrir la puerta.

Ron se acercó y le dio un beso a su esposa, pero antes de que Rose le echara sus bracitos al cuello de nuevo, se alejó.

— ¡PAPI! —chilló la niña al verlo salir de la casa—. ¡PAPÁ!

Después de que la puerta se cerrara, Hermione subió las escaleras con su hija en brazos y le llevó a su habitación. Una vez ahí, la meció y le cantó una canción de cuna.

Rose siguió llorando, pero estaba tan cansada que pronto dejó de hacerlo, acurrucándose contra su madre. Hermione la siguió meciendo hasta que la sintió relajarse completamente.

Con cuidado, Hermione la colocó sobre su cama y la tapó, poniendo a su alcance su osito de peluche favorito. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego se alejó. La observó unos minutos desde la puerta antes de irse, caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta su cuarto y entró. Ni bien hubo cerrado la puerta, se derrumbó.

Cada vez que su esposo se iba a una misión, ella le sonreía mientras su corazón se rompía. Cada día sin ver a su marido, su angustia por él aumentaba y esta no cesaba hasta que lo volvía a tener entre sus brazos, sano y salvo.

Hermione lloró y lloró hasta que sin darse cuenta, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Tres semanas después…_

Hermione abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizada. Los dos mejores amigos de Ronald, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, estaban en el umbral a lado de un hombre mayor. Hermione supuso que era un General debido a su uniforme oscuro.

Harry y Draco llevaban uniformes blancos, con las gorras en las manos y las medallas colgadas en la pechera.

La joven se sintió desfallecer.

—Chicos...—murmuró ella con los labios entumecidos, percatándose de la aflicción y el dolor que reflejaba las expresiones de ambos hombres—. ¿Dónde está Ron?

Ella se anticipó a la respuesta. Pronto pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, mientras se apretaba las manos contra su abultado vientre y se le aflojaban las rodillas.

—Hermione —Harry fue el primero en hablar. Tenía la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas—. Lo siento.

_¿Que lo sentía? ¿Le estaba arrancando las entrañas y decía que lo sentía?_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no lo digas, Harry. Por favor no lo digas.

—Hermione...—él tragó saliva—. Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

— ¡No! —gritó ella cerrando los ojos.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que destruirla?_

—Señora Weasley —dijo el general por Harry—. Señora, tengo que comunicarle con gran pesar que...

— ¡No, no! —gritó ella, mientras sentía que unos brazos fuertes la envolvían y la ayudaban a entrar en la casa. Abrió los ojos y notó la tristeza en los ojos acerados de Draco.

La joven siguió gritando. Gritos que le desgarraron el pecho como una cuchillada brutal y despiadada. Draco la acunó entre sus brazos a la vez que le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Palabras de consuelo que no aminoraron el gran pesar que ella sentía.

— ¡Ronald! —lloró Hermione, gritando su nombre—. ¡Oh Dios mío, Ronald!

El dolor la arrastró hasta un profundo pozo de desesperación, un abismo del que no creía que pudiera salir jamás. Él no podía dejarla. Ellos estaban esperando un hijo y él le había hecho tantas promesas... Promesas que ya no podría cumplir.

Nota:

Espero que les haya gustado y para los que gusten contactarme, las maneras están publicadas en mi perfil de Fanfiction.

Ahora solo falta decirles que acepto cualquier sugerencia, comentario bien intencionado, crítica constructiva, tomatazos, flores y lo que quieran.

Atentamente,

Yo


	3. Chapter 2

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle a mi betareader: **Abisag Freiheit**. Sin ella, esto no sería posible.

**Gracias, Abby.**

Ahora paso a agardecerles a las dos chicas que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews.

** yamiko...: **Chica, en serio te agradezco tu review, que como bien sabes fue el primero que recibí después de haberme ausentado por varios meses del mundo de la escritura. Puedo decirte con toda sinceridad que tu comentario me dio los ánimos para poder seguir adelante y por eso además de mandarte todos mis buenos deseos, ya te mande tu regalito. XD Espero que este segundo capítulo, no te haya decepcionado y que la historia te siga gustando para que así, tú junto con todas esas lectoras fantasmas llegemos al final de esta historia. No dijo que sea fácil, a lo mejor, me tardo. O tal vez, me de flojera pero allí estarpan ustedes para jalarme las orejas y decirme que continue.

**leahmasen2: **Agradezco tu preocupación. Pero te prometo, desde ahorita, que no abandonaré esta historia. Tengo muchas ideas y mucha ilusión de escribirla, además sé que no sería bonito para ustedes que las dejará plantadas. Nop, no haré eso. Tal vez me tarde un mes pero la actualización llegara... tarde o temprano. :3 Sé que te dije que estaría la próxima semana pero ciertos inconvenientes, además de que una personita tenía que leerlo primero, causaron que sea hasta ahora cuando lo suba. XD Espero que este segundo capítulo, que me ha llevado al menos unos cuantos disgustos, desveladas y un mes entero de reflexión este a la altura de tus expectativas y de las demás. Me ha costado trabajo plasmar el sentimiento pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. XD

¡Hola, de nuevo, bebés!

Aquí estoy yo, trayéndoles el nuevo capítulo de "Relación Tormentosa". Después de litros y litros de café, múltiples desveladas y miles de canciones deprimentes, además de los ánimos sinceros de quienes me han dejado tanto un comentario como un review, este es el resultado.

Sus ganas de leer, me animan a continuar.

Gracias.

Para no demorarme, ahora van las advertencias. Para que no digan que no les dije. La siguiente historia contiene:

1.- Escenas sexuales explícitas y algo gráficas.

2.- Lenguaje vulgar y obsceno.

Y las sugerencias que debes tomar en cuenta antes de empezar a leer esto son:

1.- Estar, preferiblemente, solos.

2.- Tener suficientes pañuelos.

3.- Estar cómoda y con todo lo necesario para evitar interrumpir tu lectura.

4.- Informar al novio, familia, esposo o cualquier otra persona que está terminantemente prohibido interrumpir tu lectura. Por el bien de su integridad física.

Historia no apta para:

* Personas menores de 18 años.

* Personas con enfermedades cardiacas.

* Personas demasiado susceptibles.

Bueno eso es todo así que… ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

DOS

_Te amo, sabelotodo…_

— ¡Ronald!

Hermione abrió los ojos, sobresaltada y temblando. Su delgado camisón rosa estaba empapado de su sudor y su cabello, húmedo y pegajoso, se le pegaba a la cara. Se incorporó despacio y su mano se dirigió por instinto al otro lado de la cama, buscando el calor corporal de su marido. Estaba frío. Su marido no volvería a calentarla.

_Nunca más... _

Las palabras se filtraron dentro de su mente, mientras un sollozo ahogado se escapaba de sus labios y las lágrimas acudían presurosas a sus ojos. En ese instante, Hermione se alegró de que Rose estuviera pasando el fin de semana en la casa de sus padres, como siempre. Ver a su tranquila madre gritar y llorar como si la estuvieran torturando, no era algo que quería que Rose contemplara.

Harry y Draco se habían ido pocas horas antes, bajo la fiera mirada de Hermione, quien los obligó a irse. Ambos insistieron en quedarse a apoyarla pero ella, testarudamente, los echó, diciéndoles que quería estar sola. En estos casos, eso no era lo más inteligente de su parte, pero ella sentía la necesidad de desahogarse y sabía que sola podría hacerlo.

Ella no necesitaba niñeros. No, ella necesitaba sacar todo eso dolor luego serenarse, y pensar cómo demonios le diría a su pequeña hija de cinco años que su papá, su adorado papá, no volvería. La noticia definitivamente la destrozaría y...

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos y las lágrimas. En esos momentos no quería pensar en eso.

Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario. Rebuscó entre las cosas de su marido y soltó un suspiro satisfecho cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Un piyama. Se desnudó y luego se enfundó el enorme piyama de su marido.

Al ver las mangas colgando, sonrió, recordando que a pesar de su prominente barriga, el piyama de su marido le seguía quedando holgado. En definitiva, su marido era un hombre grande y fuerte. Sus ojos se llenaron de recuerdos y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de nuevo.

Una vez cambiada, abrió la ventana de la habitación. La suave brisa removió su cabello húmedo. Con pasos tranquilos se dirigió a la cama, pero en lugar de dirigirse a su lugar, rodeó la cama y se recostó en el lugar que tantos años ocupó su marido. Sin poder evitarlo, las palabras se deslizaron por su boca:

— ¿Por qué Ronald? —hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué nos dejaste?

Cerró los ojos y su mano se dirigió a su barriga.

—Hugo —una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla.

Hermione abrió los ojos al sentir una patadita y rió. Al parecer a su hijo nonato le gustaba el nombre que su padre había escogido para él. Su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una mueca sollozante al recordar que Ron no sólo las había dejado solas a ella y a Rose, sino que también se había ido sin tener la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo.

Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir otra patadita y sin quererlo, se durmió abrazando la almohada de su marido y meciéndose con el aroma masculino de su marido.

Aún en la penumbra, Hermione abrió los ojos, creyendo oír la voz de su marido.

_Te amo, pequeña._

Hermione se incorporó rápidamente, escaneando la habitación. La ventana seguía abierta y la brisa soplaba, pero dentro de la habitación sólo esta ella. Estaba sola. Su vista se dirigió instantáneamente hacia la réplica de la foto que su marido se había llevado con él en su última misión. En ella, su marido la miraba con amor y le sonreía, dándole ánimos para seguir adelante por ella y por sus hijos. Hermione se recostó con una triste sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo muy bien qué le diría su marido en un momento como ese.

_«Nunca te abandonaré. Yo siempre te cuidaré, donde quiera que esté. Tienes que ser fuerte.»_

Hermione cerró los ojos, aún con el fantasma de una sonrisa tatuado en su rostro. Ella era no era fuerte, pero lo sería por sus hijos.

_Te amo, Ronald._

Y volvió a caer dormida, siendo arrullada por el amor que su marido le profesaba.

El timbre sonó insistentemente y Hermione abrió, sonriendo.

— ¡Mamá!

Una mata de rizos pelirrojos entró como un vendaval en la casa y se echó sobre sus piernas para abrazarlas. Hermione posó su mano sobre la cabecita de su hija y acarició sus rizos con cariño.

Por ella y por su hijo nonato, iba a ser fuerte.

Rose alzó su cabeza y observó a su madre con esos enormes ojos azules, idénticos a los de su padre.

Hermione adoraba a su hija. Amaba todo lo que Rose representaba: Vida, inocencia y futuro.

—Te he extrañado, tesoro —murmuró Hermione.

Rose sonrió y se abrazó más a sus piernas.

—Yo igual, mami.

Hermione alzó la vista, sonriendo y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de sus padres. Su sonrisa vaciló unos instantes, pero se recompuso y les sonrió con cariño porque no quería que se preocuparan. Cuando Rose haló su vestido, ella volvió a dirigir la atención a su hija, siendo observada atentamente por sus padres.

Cuando Jane y Thomas Granger se habían enterado de la noticia, se habían sorprendido y les había dolido. Sabían que su hija estaría destrozada y por eso no habían dudado en ir a acompañarla en esa situación tan dolorosa.

Ronald había sido un hombre que se vestía por los pies, hecho y derecho. Era perfecto para su única y preciada hija. Desde el primer momento, cuando Hermione se los presentó como su novio, ellos supieron que aquel pelirrojo de enormes y sinceros ojos azules amaba a su hija más que a su propia vida. Sólo bastaba ver cómo la miraba, la cuidaba, la mimaba y la regañaba, para saber que Ronald la adoraba, que su hija estaría en buenas manos.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Hermione alzó la vista, de nuevo, al oír a su madre hablar y, tragándose las lágrimas, asintió. Su madre sopesó eso y decidió no decir nada. Hermione la vio fruncir los labios, como siempre hacía cuando no estaba segura de algo y estaba a punto de protestar, por eso bajó la vista y le dijo a su hija:

—Hija, enséñale a tu abuelita, el dibujo que hiciste en la escuela —Hermione sonrió cuando Rose se separó de sus piernas y se llevó sus manitas a los labios, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¡Cierto! —exclamó y se volteó a ver a su abuela con una enorme sonrisa, caminó hacia ella y tomándola de la mano, la guió a la cocina—. Ven, abuelita.

Hermione vio a su madre ir tras ella y sonrió. Su padre entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras él. Ambos las vieron desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina en silencio. Hermione observó la puerta de la cocina cerrada unos segundos más, y luego se volteó a ver a su padre.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y dolor. Su padre no dudó y abrió sus brazos.

—Ven aquí, princesa.

Hermione no lo dudó y se echó sobre sus brazos abiertos, mientras un sollozo lastimero salía de sus delgados labios. Sintió los brazos de su padre estrecharla con fuerza y lloró.

Su padre la acunó pacientemente mientras lloraba. No dijo nada pero el sólo estar entre sus brazos como cuando era niña y tenía miedo, fue suficiente para reconfortarla. Sólo él podía darle ese apoyo, ese calor.

—Se ha ido, papá —gimoteó contra su pecho—. Aún no puedo creerlo.

Su padre la abrazó hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer y ella se recompuso. Varias risas se oyeron detrás de la puerta de la cocina, después Hermione oyó a su hija decir:

—Esa maestra me trae maña, abuelita —un bufido y una risa—. Me sacó cinco en un trabajo que merecía al menos un ocho.

El carácter de su hija le hizo sonreír y su padre rió al oír a su nieta quejarse. Entonces Hermione se separó de su padre, frotándose los ojos.

—No sé qué le voy a decir a Rose, papá —le confió desorientada.

Su padre inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Cuando se separó, sus ojos la miraban con amor.

—Le dirás la verdad, cariño—Hermione empezó a negar con la cabeza pero él continuó—: Ella merece saber la verdad.

—Quedará destrozada —aseguró ella, desviando la miraba hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Su padre asintió, dándole la razón.

—Por supuesto que lo hará. Era su padre—Hermione lo miró—. Pero no puedes mentirle acerca de eso, es un asunto delicado.

Hermione gimió y su vista se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta de la cocina. Su hija estaba ahí, feliz.

—Lo sé... Lo sé.

Su padre le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Su hija era fuerte y su nieta lo era aún más. Las amaba y junto con su esposa, ellas eran las tres mujeres más bellas e importantes en su vida.

Hermione oyó más risas y una mueca frunció sus labios.

—Me acompañarán a la ceremonia, ¿verdad? —murmuró como una niña pequeña que le teme a la oscuridad. Su padre la miró unos segundos y asintió.

—Siempre, cariño —su mirada se dirigió hacia donde su esposa y nieta estaban—. Podemos acompañarte.

Hermione lo miró, entendiendo a qué se refería. Le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Se los agradezco, pero esto lo tengo que hacer yo.

Su padre asintió y Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se acercó a la cocina, abrió la puerta y llamó a su hija. En cuanto su hija salió, ella le tomó la mano y juntas subieron las escaleras. Minutos después, Jane salió de la cocina, abrazó a su marido y miró hacia donde su hija y su nieta habían desaparecido.

—Ella está rota —aseguró Thomas.

Su mujer asintió y se acurrucó más cerca.

—Pero ella es fuerte.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, a tomar un café mientras su hija y nieta hablaban.

Rose miró a su madre dar vueltas alrededor de su cuarto. Sabía que algo andaba mal, su madre le había sonreído cuando ella se había lanzado a sus piernas, pero dentro de esa sonrisa había dolor y tristeza.

— ¿Mamá?

Su madre se paró en seco y la miró. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y el dolor abundaba en su mirada. Rose parpadeó. Su madre nunca lloraba.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte, bebé.

Su hija le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado. Hermione le dedicó una triste sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

—Sabes que papá te ama, ¿verdad?

Rose asintió.

—Papá siempre te amará, cariño...

Rose asintió de nuevo. Ella sabía que su papá la amaba y ella también lo amaba. Rose vio, confundida, cómo las lágrimas se empezaron a deslizar por las mejillas de su madre y, con su manita, intentó limpiarlas.

—Lo siento tanto, bebé—murmuró.

Rose la observó, sin comprender las palabras de su madre.

—Papá ya no va a volver, nena.

Rose negó con la cabeza y sin darse cuenta, saladas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Hermione la abrazó.

—Rose, papá se fue al cielo...

Entonces su hija se apartó bruscamente.

— ¡No! —berreó. La confusión y el dolor entremezclados en su azulada mirada, le rompieron el corazón a su madre—. ¡Papá me prometió regresar!

Hermione contuvo un sollozo.

—Lo sé, bebé —murmuró y volvió a abrazar a su hija, acariciándole sus rizos mientras que Rose se aferraba a ella con sus pequeñas manitas y lloraba a lágrima viva—. Sé que lo hizo pero… él no va a regresar… Ya no puede hacerlo...—hizo una pausa—. Papá está muerto.

— ¡NO! —chilló Rose, sintiendo todos los recuerdos felices que tenía de su padre, invadir su mente. Se aferró a su madre como si sólo ella pudiera salvarla de aquel dolor. ¡Había perdido a su padre, a su héroe!

Hermione sollozó, sintiendo a su hija temblar, llorando bajo sus brazos. Estaba destrozada al igual que ella.

—Él me lo prometió… —susurró Rose.

Algo se había roto dentro de la niña.

Hermione miraba por la ventana del auto con los ojos brillantes. Conforme el auto avanzaba dentro del cementerio militar, lapidas y arboles verdes pasaban por su lado lentamente, recordándole la razón por la que estaba ahí. Había salido de casa temprano pero el maldito tráfico era algo común del distrito y ahora, apenas llegarían a tiempo para la ceremonia. Hermione suspiró y miró a su hija.

Era su pequeña hija, la cual se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar. Ella daría cualquier cosa por haber podido evitarle ese dolor, pero su padre tenía razón: Rose no merecía mentiras. No, ella merecía la verdad por muy dura que fuera.

Rose se hallaba dormida junto a ella con su cabecita recargada sobre su hombro, su cabello largo y suave, le enmarcaba su pequeño y tierno rostro. Ambas vestían de negro, guardándole luto a su marido y padre respectivamente. Si Ronald las hubiera visto vestidas así, las hubiera mirado severamente pues odiaba el color negro. Pero esa era la tradición y ella se sentía cómoda haciéndolo.

Rose se removió incómoda a su lado y un gesto de dolor cruzó su pálido rostro. Hermione la observó fruncir el ceño y los labios, como si estuviera teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Pensó en despertarla pero antes de que lo hiciera, Rose se relajó y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

Después de unos minutos, el auto se detuvo lentamente y desde el asiento del conductor, su padre la miró.

—Es hora.

Hermione asintió.

—Rose, cariño —le tocó el hombro suavemente—. Despierta.

Rose parpadeó antes de abrir los ojos completamente.

—Hemos llegado, nena.

Rose asintió y frotándose los ojos, se bajó del auto con la ayuda de su madre. Ambas caminaron tomadas de la mano, seguidas por Jane y Thomas. El lugar donde sería la ceremonia sólo estaba a unos metros. Cuando llegaron, se quedaron maravilladas. A pesar de que la ceremonia sería algo sencillo y rápido, a petición de Hermione, todo estaba pulcramente acomodado. Entre todo ese mar de lápidas, había dispuesto cuatro docenas de sillas, perfectamente acomodadas a unos metros de una fosa recién hecha.

Hermione le dio un apretoncito a su hija y cuando ella alzó la vista, le sonrió dulcemente.

—Tenemos que ser fuertes, bebé—Los ojos de Rose brillaron por las lágrimas, pero no soltó ni una y asintió con valentía.

Varias personas habían llegado y se habían acomodado en las sillas, dejando las primeras tres hileras vacías, a excepción de algunas personas. Conforme Hermione y su hija fueron avanzando, la gente se les acercaba a abrazarlas y darles el pésame. Palabras de consuelo que Hermione agradecía, pero que no le ayudaban a soportar aquel dolor. Asintiendo y dando las gracias, llegó hasta donde estaban dispuestas las sillas.

Molly Weasley, su suegra, la esperaba sentada en la primera fila con esposo Arthur Weasley a su lado, y el resto de la familia Weasley repartida entre la segunda y tercera hilera de sillas. Hermione se acercó a Molly. La mujer se levantó al verla y la abrazó, llorando. Hermione quería decirle algo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Su suegra alzó la vista y ambas se miraron. Fue como si se hubieran comunicado sin tener que decir nada. Ambas sufrían.

—Sabes que estamos con ustedes, cariño. —la voz suave y ronca de Arthur Weasley la reconfortó. Hermione asintió y al no sentir la presencia de su hija, la buscó con la mirada. Rose se encontraba a unos metros, saludando a sus tíos.

Una vez terminó, regresó a su lado y Hermione pudo ver el rastro seco de las lágrimas que su hija había derramado. Todos adoraban a esa niña como Ron lo había hecho en vida. Ella era su mayor orgullo, su bebita.

Varios autos se estacionaron a pocos metros, seguidos por la carroza fúnebre donde llevaban el féretro. Todos observaron la carroza unos instantes antes de sentarse. Hermione se sentó junto a sus suegros, tomando la mano de su suegra entre la suya. Ambas se daban el apoyo que necesitaban.

Una vez estuvieron sentados, la ceremonia dio comienzo. El féretro fue cargado por varios coroneles amigos de Ron, entre ellos Harry y Draco. Hermione tragó con dificultad, al ver cómo el féretro era colocado a unos metros delante de ellos. Su mirada se desvió al sentir un apretón en su mano.

Rose le había apretado la mano inconscientemente, mientras miraba todo con los ojos abiertos y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Hermione la abrazó y Rose lloró contra su pecho.

Todos los militares allí presentes, presentaron sus respetos ante el féretro en tanto que el resto se mantenía en silencio. Se podía oír el llanto de varias mujeres, pero era tan silencioso que no disturbaba la ceremonia.

La bandera mexicana que cubría al féretro fue retirada con cuidado por Harry y Draco. Con elegancia, ambos la doblaron y luego, se dirigieron hacia ella. Para cuando le entregaron la bandera e inclinaron sus cabezas, Hermione lloraba abiertamente. Ambos la miraron con el dolor plasmado en sus ojos. Ella sabía que ellos también sufrían.

Hermione se levantó con Rose tomada de la mano y ambas caminaron hacia el féretro bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. Hermione, colocó su mano sobre la madera fría. Sus ojos ardían y el dolor, la traspasaba.

Ahí estaba él. Tenía su cuerpo frente a ella y aun así no podía creerlo. Harry le había advertido que no podrían verlo, que era lo mejor para ellas. Rose la imitó y colocó una manita sobre el féretro. Su mano temblaba mientras le decía:

—Te voy a extrañar, papi.

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al tiempo que se acurrucaba junto a su madre. Una vez que se despidieron, ambas regresaron a sus lugares y la ceremonia continúo. El féretro fue bajado lentamente a la fosa, y fue cuando todos se acercaron para dejar caer un lirio blanco sobre el féretro. Molly se había derrumbado al igual que Ginny, la única hermana de Ron. Ella las comprendía. Tanto Arthur como Harry, las ayudaron a regresar a sus asientos.

Cuando fue el turno de Hermione, el cielo se llenó de nubes grises y fue cuando las primeras gotas heladas empezaron a caer. Era como si el cielo estuviera llorando por la pérdida de un buen padre, esposo, hermano, hijo y persona. Hermione dejo caer el lirio, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Con una seña de Draco, los encargados de sepultar el féretro se pusieron en marcha.

Varias personas sacaron sus paraguas y nadie se movió por unos minutos, viendo cómo la tierra caía. Draco se acercó a Hermione y colocó el paraguas para cubrirla a ella y a Rose. Hermione le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Los invitados se fueron retirando poco a poco, hasta que el cementerio se quedó vacío, a excepción de la familia.

Bajo la lluvia, Hermione observó como la tierra húmeda iba cubriendo lentamente el féretro negro hasta que sólo hubo tierra. Y entonces, lo supo. Una parte de ella, se había ido con él. Una parte de ella, fue enterrada junto con él.

Su hija, temblaba sollozante a su lado, Hermione sabía que ella también lo había notado y se sentía igual.

Ron nunca volvería y a pesar de estar viendo el féretro, ella era incapaz de procesarlo. Nunca había sentido un dolor igual.

¡Qué cosas!

Ahora que Ron está muerto, ¿que ocurrirá con Hermione, Rose y Hugo, podrán seguir adelante?

Estoy segura que dirán: Esto es una historia de Scorpius y Rose, ¿Dónde, demonios, está Scorpius? ¿Ya quieren que salga?

Bueno… Si me siento benevolente, en el siguiente capítulo saldrá. :D

Es mi deber avisarles que el siguiente capítulo no saldrá hasta que no haya salido el segundo de mi otra historia. Esto es para mantener un cierto balance entre ambas y además tener todo en orden. Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a escribirlo, sólo que no lo publicaré hasta que ya esté publicado el otro.

¡Espérenlo!

Un besote desde México.

Atentamente,

Yo.


End file.
